Captain America: The Mistress Of Ice
by shawzielass94
Summary: Intense pain, licked at my skin, fire burned my heart, ice froze into my muscles. I was the backup candidate if Dr. Erskine's candidate failed. How could this pain bring good. "Focus, Roselynn. Focus." Who are you? I am Agent Roselynn Carter. Both fire and ice grasped at my lungs. I am Roselynn Carter. "Rose, it's Peggy, your sister. You can do this. Focus. You can do this."


**A/N: **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Sooo, let me tell what the hell I'm doing... Now usually I write about The Hobbit or Teen Wolf however I'm addicted to Captain America, who doesn't and if someone comments that they do I'll come slap you! Really, so watch it. I mean Marvel has done freaking awesome these past couple of years with the movies and I seriously can't wait for those that are due to come. So why am I writing this? Simply because I've been inspired by other fanfic authors that have wrote about Captain America and there have been many fics that I've read/reading that I can't get enough of and I figured, hell I'll give it a go. So Captain America: The Mistress Of Ice, the first couple of chapters will more than likely be before we meet Steve, basically giving you a back story of Peggy and my OC. So do enjoy reading, but forgive me if I do have a few things wrong, like I wrote things that aren't in that time period yet. But still leave me a comment please!

**Captain America: The Mistress Of Ice**

London, September 15th 1940

Carter Household.

The house itself was very much the picturesque of a normal suburban home, it was perfect though not a weed or broken roof tile insight, this was evidently the home of those that were slightly better off than the other half. However the same couldn't be said for that inside.

"Oh come now Rose really?" A young woman with fiery red hair shouted before an exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she jumped as yet another porcelain plate flew passed her head and shattered against the wall. So far this was the seventh plate to feel the wrath of her younger sister, along with three soup bowls, a tea pot, four tea cups and five saucers that were now amongst the pile of what was left of their mother's best dining set. _Let's hope she doesn't start throwing the silverware. _The red head thought ruefully as she wiggled further back against the overturned dining table she was currently seeking refuge behind. Her younger sister in question was currently pacing the kitchen floor in anger, blindly throwing any object that caught her sight in the direction her older sister was hiding in. The younger woman of the two paused and stared blindly for a moment at the overturned table before her face morphed into that of fury as another fit of rage over took her and her hand grabbed the nearest object and released it in the general direction of her sister before her mind could even process a retort to the question that was asked.

"Yes Peggy, really!" Came the sarcastic yet angry reply just as the silver serving tray clanged against the wall, the red head had to quickly tuck in her legs to avoid being hit by the offending object. "I don't know what's worse?" Peggy rolled her eyes, before shutting them as shards of glass rained down upon her this time as a glass vase shattered against the wall, which was now beginning to show signs of cracking against the attacks. "That you had a complete stranger deliver me my birthday presents with a 'Sorry I couldn't make it but many happy returns' card attached to them, but also send a small letter, no a damn note, a note is what that was, which I have right here!" Pulling the postcard out of her pocket she read. "Rose, I'm going away for awhile and won't be returning for some time but don't worry about, everything will be alright and I will be in touch soon, Love Peggy." The red head sighed again, however this time this was a sigh of regret, she knew it was a bad idea sending her sister her birthday presents the way she did, not to mention inform her in so many words that she would be leaving on another mission was bad enough. _Well if she didn't live so far away we would be in this bloody situation!_

"I wanted to save you the heartache and worry, my dear, after what happened the last time I thought it was best." The red head, Peggy, hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin against them. She braced herself for another object to rain terror down upon her but instead heard the groaning of a chair moving instead. A few moments passed by in silence before the sniffling came.

"The heartache and worry would have been ten times worse Peg." Shifting slightly, Peggy peaked her head above the edge of the table, warily searching for her sister, her body tensed just in case another teacup or plate was suddenly launched at her her sister was sneaky that was, surprise attacks was her forte, instead she found the sunshine blonde haired head of her baby sister seated defeated in the only working dining chair. The other five had felt the edge of the blonde's anger as soon as she had walked through the door of the family home. Peggy's heart broke as she watched her sister rest her head against the basin of the sink, desperately trying to hold back her sobs. "I thought, that you were playing a joke on me the day you told me you were joining some secret service division or whatever it was you originally told me because you couldn't tell me in was actually MI5." A dry chuckle followed the blonde's words as Peggy stood up and cautiously made her way towards her sister. "Imagine my surprise when two blokes in monkey suits turn up at my front door not but four months later after you told me you had a mission, it was then did I truly believe you, something I should've done the moment you told me."

"Rose, don't." Peggy pleaded as she sank to her knees in front of Rose, it was one thing feeling guilty about her owns deeds, but when her sister was guilty about hers, they became Peggy's.

"To have two strangers come into my home and tell me that there was a possibility that my big sister, was lying in a morgue 300 miles away, dead. It was like mom and dad all over again. The plane ride to London was the longest experience of my life. I can only remember my heart clenching up when we landed, as if an iron fist had smashed its way into my chest and grasped it in a vice grip, the tingle of fear that crawled up my spine at the thought that you had been killed, without hearing me tell you how much I've missed you or how much I love you. And then I realised I was left alone." Bright blue and green coloured eyes stared into Peggy's coldly. "You've never had to experience that Peg, you weren't escorted through an abandoned facility, with God know's who staring at you in scrutiny as you walked passed, you've never felt the dread, the fear or the pain of having to identify a dead person, that you were told was family. An Agent the government thought was your sister and then turned out to be someone else's daughter, sister and aunty." Peggy had to look away from the gaze of her sisters, the voidness in her voice and the empty stare proving too much. "I then had to endure fourteen weeks of waiting, wondering if my sister was going to come back in a body bag or not at all. And then when I thought it was all over, that I'd never see you again, you walk back into MI5's headquarters as if the last seven and half months was a walk in the park for you. Peggy, I can't go through that again." Forgetting about the pain in her knees that the broken debris was causing Peggy determinedly told her sister.

"I know Rose, which was why I didn't want to tell you the truth." Peggy swiped at the falling tears on her own face before swiping those from her sisters and moving her hands to hold Rose's chin to make them look into each other's eyes, she smiled slightly. "But you, my young, beautiful, strong and ever intelligent sister, saw right through that. You knew where I was going and what was going to happen and so flew you arse down here to try and stop me." She chuckled a little. "You, trying to protect me from the wars of the world when it should be me protecting you. It is just like you, so strong and determined to keep everyone away from danger, you are just like mum do you know that? She too tried her damn best in protecting us, bless her soul, even at the slightest sniffle she was there, handkerchief in hand, a bottle of the most vilest of medicines and the spiciest of soups to fight of the none existent cold. In a way, her ambition to protect us is what prompted us to do what we're doing now, why I think I drifted off towards the military. That the obedience she taught us was the right stimulation for me to join. But you must understand that what I am doing is for the best, for the greater good even. And they need me on this mission Rose, I am one of the best Agents MI5 has got."

"Then take me with you Peg, you could use me, not to mention my skills." Rose begged, a new determination lighting her eyes.

"No, now that is out of the question Rose." Peggy rose abruptly to her feet, outraged.

"No it isn't Peg. You were gone, for nearly four months, when I told them that the agent I identified wasn't you, I realised that no-one knew what you looked like or your way of thinking, so I signed myself up. They refused me of course, I was too emotionally attached. They said I do more damage than good but that wouldn't stop me, they couldn't, I found some information on you and confronted them about it, apparently the information I'd retrieved in a week, they'd managed to get within two months, Director Norman realised I had potential, the potential that he saw in you, he figured that I was the next best thing MI5 had, I was the only person on Earth that knew you, the real you and not the front you put on for the other Agents, I knew your strategies, your way of thinking, what your next move would be. Norman figured that if he could train me, just enough to keep myself alive and track you down, that the bond we share would lead me straight to you."Peggy licked her lips before reply through gritted teeth.

"You mean former Director Norman was thinking that if he sent you in after me, you would retrieve the vital information he originally sent me for. He was never thinking of me, or the other agents for that matter. Which is why he was fired in the first place."

"Yes but neither he or you imagined that I'd pull it off. That I would exceed their expectations with my combat and hand eye coordination skills, that I'd excel in every training exercise they put me through; withstand any of the torture and interrogation procedures they predicted would be used if I was captured. The Intel they gathered from your mission reports allowed me track you down faster than their senior officers, hell they put me through a simulation so they could evaluate my actions if they allowed me to go in and rescue you, the simulation was worse than the fires of hell but I rescued 'you'. The worst part was at the end, when I realised that I couldn't come and actually rescue you. I knew I was too emotionally attached to the mission and that I wasn't mentally prepared for the actual real mission. My actions in the simulation showed that I excelled in every aspect, I was too perfect and when it came to retrieving you or the data. I chose you. Or rather the agent impersonating you, when I saw the red hair, my brain switched off and my heart took over, I could've jeopardised the mission. And it was then that I knew that everything I'd done and went through was all for nothing, because they wouldn't send me. My response to the Agent that was impersonating you provided the Director with enough reason to boot me off the mission. You were right when you said that he was solely after the data. Norman was wrong in thinking that I'd leave that place without you, which is why I persuaded them to further my training, I told them it would be useful to have agents across the country because the enemy could be anywhere. But I kept myself updated on you. A team was put together and I half expected them to let me go but they left without me and it was only a matter of time before they told me that they were bringing you home in a box. But lucky for you Norman was oblivious to what a woman can do, especially when it comes to her family. Why else did you think the mission was such a success?" Peggy knew now in heart that there would be no going back from this, what her sister was revealing to her was further proving that she would be a brilliant asset to the mission, plus her sisters heart and mind was already set on this.

"They extracted me from the enemies hold and retrieved the data too, the mission was a success because of the Agents that were sent." Turning around Peggy stared her sister dead in the eyes.

"The Agents that I picked to originally come with me, Peggy." Her stare faltered and Peggy quickly turned her attention to righting the kitchen to its former state, to the best she could that is.

"You picked them? How?"

"I knew that Director Norman would continue to assure me that I'd be going on the mission to get you so he asked me to pick Agents to assist me on it, I told him what I needed from them and he gave me a list of candidates, I planned the mission to a T. I made sure that there was a backup plan for every scenario possible and if-." Peggy paused between picking up chunks of pottery. "If I went down, that they'd continue on as if I wasn't there, that the enemy would have no knowledge that you and I were related so that they could have leverage. Agent Samson acted as the Senior Agent, the leader of the mission. Because I told him to, I made sure that he knew my every move that I wanted to take before I'd even taken it. I had my suspicions about Norman, as did the rest of the team."

"So what Agent Samson said was true, that he was only following orders. I thought he meant Director Normans."

"They were mine; it was all part of the plan. Realising Normans intentions weren't I knew I had to do something, so while Samson and the others were rescuing you, I then put my worried mind to devise another mission. Norman stopping me from going on that mission tipped the scale so I went to work."

"It was you wasn't it?"Peggy narrowed her eyes at her sister, who intern nodded her head.

"I found out that Norman was working for someone else within MI5, who intern was working secretly for someone else outside of the division, which is why I'm so damned determined to either stop or go with you on this mission."

"You know about Hydra don't you." This time it was a statement more than a question, the penny had fallen and Peggy leaned heavily against the basin of the sink. Her baby sister had undermined the director of MI5 to save her from the holds of Hydra.

"The person Norman was working for was working secretly with someone within the operations of Hydra some fella named Zola. It was because of me that England became aware of the destruction that Hydra was causing, one of the reasons England has teamed up with because we affirmed America's suspicions. And it is also because of me that you are now going on this mission. You were a part of the team sent for extracting information on the super serum that Dr. Abraham Erskine has been working on. I know you're going to America as part of MI5's way of accepting whoever the American's pick as the ideal candidate to partake in Dr. Erskine's experiment of creating the ultimate soldier."

"You know that I can't grant you the permission to go even if I had the power to I couldn't, you said it yourself, we're emotionally attached to each other not to mention related and even then if they even attempted to consider accepting the thought of you going, you'd have to go through the department I'm working with, and if, that's if they think you are up to scratch for the mission, you will then have to go through the Colonel in charge of the operation."

"You mean Colonel Chester Phillips." Rose chuckled at the startled expression Peggy gave her at the mention of the Colonel's full name. "He's about six foot tall or so, kind of deadpanned isn't he? Not to mention a bit crusty and cranky in places and he has this deep voice too. Not to mention the accent and the fact that he's a little of the port side."

"How?"

"I told you already, I know you better that you know yourself, a friend in MI5 contacted me about the mission, I then got in touch with Director Samson who told me you'd been picked for it but ideally he'd like someone else to go in there with you, not that you're not capable of doing it yourself Peg! But we work better as a team, as sisters and as Agents. Director Samson agreed that it would be beneficial, we'd have more leverage seeing as we've both dealt with Hydra. Unfortunately he couldn't get me in himself, so instead he said I'd have to win over the Colonel and the other personnel on board with the operation. I flew over to Brooklyn on Wednesday, needless to say they are stubborn bastards on good days, I pleaded my case to them, including Howard Stark and Dr. Erskine himself. Granted I do like Erskine the most."

"And what did they say?" Peggy asked exasperatedly, not to mention exhaustedly. Smiling to herself Rose, walked away, towards her messenger bag and the two suitcases that had been placed in the passageway by the taxi man.

"It was a unanimous decision." She pulled an envelope out and dropped it onto the dusty bench beside Peggy, who intern studied the large brown envelope before unravelling the cord and pulling out the documents.

"It says your due to be flown out tomorrow morning at five a.m." Realisation dawned on Peggy just as a cheeky grin spread across Rose's face, lighting up her features and making Peggy realise just how young her sister was. Only twenty two. Peggy was suddenly struck with a maternal fear as she realised that she would be taking her younger sister to war with her. Flicking through the other pages of the documents, she completely bypassed the page that would turn her life upside down.

"I had hoped that you would do what you have always done every year since I left home for University in Newcastle, and visited me on my birthday. When I came home and received my presents via a delivery boy, I knew, I knew that you had no notion to tell me nor had headquarters contacted you about the decision either. So I hopped on the next available flight and got here as soon as I could so I could kick your arse for lying before we went to war."Peggy could feel the tears of fear welling up in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be going to war."She whispered.

"And neither should you, we should be running around teasing the boys but here we are. Going against every moral code men has created and going to war."

"But wouldn't it have been easier if you had just simply arranged to meet me over there?"

"No because I don't think Colonel Phillips or Dr. Erskine would appreciate the fact that they are letting two women go to war with them, when they are at war with each other." Still the grin never left Rose's face and Peggy felt her fear fading, realising that regardless of the fact that they were going to war, in a way she was glad that she had her sister and intern her sister had her.

"No I don't suppose they would." Peggy let a smile wash across her face before she started laughing, Rose followed and before either of them could help it, they laughed until their sides hurt, leaning against each other for support. "Could you imagine what mum would say if she was her?"

"She'd tell us to tidy up this bloody kitchen." And with that, they both started laughing again.


End file.
